Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play. For example, sound effects, light effects, and other environmental devices played in connection with a wagering game help to immerse a wagering game player (“player”) into a wagering game experience and add to the excitement and fun of wagering games. Therefore, the gaming industry can greatly benefit from new gaming enhancements that use environmental gaming effects, such as to increase the excitement, efficacy, or other aspects of the wagering game experience.